Tal vez
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: ¿Qué sintio Kendall en el momento de morir? ¿Habra sido todo tan doloroso para él, como lo fue para Logan? ¿Se habra despedido de los chicos? Descubranlo.


Hola a todos.

¿Recuerdan las sorpresas acerca de mi fic "El tiempo a solas"? Pues aquí está el segundo.

Este fic está ubicado dentro de los capítulos "La fiesta" y "El primer día sin ti" tambien del fic antes mencionado "El tiempo a solas".

No quiero decirles mucho del fic… tan solo disfruten :)

* * *

_**Tal vez.**_

* * *

-¿Kendall?- dijo Logan buscando a su novio que hacía unos segundos estaba de pie a su lado, antes de que Carlos y James se despidieran y subieran a su auto para arrancar a toda velocidad.

-Aquí estoy Logie- dijo Kendall quien ahora se encontraba acostado en la acera de la calle, mirando con detenimiento las estrellas.

-¿Ocurre algo?- dijo Logan acercándose a su novio para luego ponerse a su lado y recostarse en su torso.

Kendall no respondió, solamente comenzó a sentir sus ojos cristalinos y el sentimiento de querer llorar a más no poder, de desahogar sus penas al saber lo que pasaría después. Eso ya lo había vivido, solo que de una forma distinta, Esta vez no se había embriagado, ni se había peleado con Logan, pero probablemente llegaría con los mismos resultados.

-Kenny ¿Estas llorando?- pregunto Logan algo sorprendido

-Solamente abrázame- dijo Kendall entre sollozos y juntando a Logan más a su cuerpo para luego bajar su mirada y su cabeza y darle un beso con desesperación, ya sabía lo que venía a continuación…

-Logie me amas ¿Verdad?- dijo Kendall aún entre sollozos.

-Por supuesto que si Kenny… ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo muy preocupado Logan que veía como su novio no paraba de llorar.

-Logie ¿me creerías si te dijera que esto ya lo viví?- dijo Kendall

-No lo has vivido, sería más bien un Deja Vu…- empezó Logan

-Bueno, si te dijera que esto lo viví en un Deja Vu ¿me creerías?- dijo Kendall tristemente

-Creo que si… ¿Es por esa razón que lloras?- dijo Logan con algo de lógica.

-Lo que pasa es que ya sé que sigue en nuestro camino. Tendremos un choque y tu… morirás- dijo Kendall rompiéndose a llorar ahora con todas sus ganas.

-Kenny, los Deja Vu solamente son un trastorno del cerebro, esto nunca ocurrió en realidad- dijo Logan con lógica

-Entonces no me crees- dijo Kendall resignado a que fuera esa la reacción de Logan.

-Claro que te creo- mintió Logan, para que su novio ya no siguiera insistiendo.

-Vámonos- dijo Kendall con horror en su voz, subiendo en el lado del piloto mientras que Logan subía en el del copiloto.

"¿Por qué estoy siguiendo con esto? ¿Por qué no mejor espero a que la noche termine, para poder engañar al destino?" pensaba Kendall con algo de desesperación… pero a pesar de lo que pasaba en su cabeza, simplemente no se detuvo con sus acciones.

Arranco el motor del auto y comenzaron con su viaje de regreso para Palm Woods. Kendall miraba a su amado Logie, a su querido y amado Logie, sabiendo muy bien en el fondo que ya no volverían a estar juntos.

Todo iba bien, ya estaban por llegar y se detuvieron en un semáforo, entonces fue cuando Kendall pudo distinguir que ese lugar era donde había ocurrido todo, que pronto todo terminaría para su amado pálido… ¿o no?

-Lo ves Kenny, ya estamos por llegar, y no ha pasado nada malo- dijo Logan, regresando al rubio de sus pensamientos tristes y realistas.

Kendall sin decir una sola palabra, solamente se acercó a Logan y le dio un beso lleno de amor, de pasión, tal vez con un poco de lujuria pero también lleno de esperanza para que nada pasara, lleno de miedo… y tal vez, solo tal vez también estaba lleno de un adiós.

Kendall no paraba de llorar mientras le daba un beso a Logan, y ambos sentían como por el rostro de los dos, caían las lagrimas saladas del rubio.

Se alejaron lentamente terminando con su beso, Logan era el más desconcertado por todo, no entendía porque Kendall se preocupaba tanto por todo…

-Te amo- dijo Kendall antes de que una luz blanca se acercara cada vez más a ellos.

Kendall lo único que sentía era un miedo excesivo, no podía creer que su sueño estaba casi igual… casi.

Se dio cuenta que el auto contrario se dirigía al lado de su amado Logie, por lo que tomo una de las decisiones más arriesgadas de su vida… la ultima.

Giro el automóvil, lo más rápido que pudo, de modo que el otro coche golpeara de lleno el lado del conductor… para salvar a su amado Logie que simplemente lo miraba con desesperación al darse cuenta lo que se estaba a punto de llevar a cabo.

-Kendall mueve el auto rápido, aun tienes tiempo.- dijo Logan con una voz agitada, el auto estaba por estrellarse.

-Perdón Logie.- contesto Kendall mientras apagaba el motor del auto.

-Kendall ¡MUEVE EL AUTO!- dijo Logan que ahora estaba llorando.

-Te extrañare Logie.- dijo Kendall.

-¡Kendall!- dijo Logan, pero ya no recibió respuesta, el auto ya estaba sobre ellos, estrellándose y causándole graves lesiones a ambos…

Todo eso paso en unos escasos 60 segundos, un minuto que marco la vida de ambos chicos.

* * *

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo Kendall mientras se intentaba incorporar, estaba en un cuarto.

Todo era de color blanco, al parecer era un cuarto sin salida, no tenia puerta pero… ¿Cómo había entrado a el?

Inspeccionó su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que ya no llevaba la ropa que en la fiesta. Ahora vestía un pantalón color blanco, una camisa de ese mismo color y finalmente unos zapatos ¿De que color? Blancos.

-Estas en un lugar mejor.- Contesto la pregunta del rubio la voz de una mujer. Kendall miro hacia donde provenía la voz y verifico que una mujer estaba con el en el cuarto. Ella le sonreirá de oreja a oreja, empezó a caminar directo al rubio, resonando los pasos de la mujer al usar tacón alto.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto curioso Kendall, que estaba cautivado por la belleza de esa mujer.

-Mi nombre es Leire*.- contesto la mujer, sin dejar de sonreír, mientras dejaba de caminar al saber que ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Kendall.

El rubio la analizo con más detenimiento. Era una mujer algo alta, pero no más alta que él. Era delgada, con el cabello castaño y unos ojos… unos ojos hermosos de color gris. Su piel era un poco pálida, pero eso le hacía verse mejor. Su cabello castaño era ondulado y cubría desde su cabeza, hasta un poco después de los hombros.

Además del vestido, llevaba un abrigo color blanco al parecer solamente era de "adorno" pues la verdad el rubio tenia mucha calor… en el buen sentido de la palabra.

Su ropa también era de color blanco, solo que llevaba un vestido de ese color al ajustado y también unas botas algo largas, que fueron el producto de los ruidos de hace un rato, cuando caminaba directo a él.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- pregunto Kendall.

-Siéntate, te lo explicare todo.-dijo Leire mientras le señalaba a Kendall una mesa con dos sillas, una enfrente de la otra. El rubio camino para una de las sillas, mientras seguía con su sorpresa de no haber distinguido la mesa antes.

La mujer enseguida se sentó y dirigió su mirada para el rubio que se sintió extrañado, era la primera vez que tenia unos ojos de color gris ante el… y ahora comprendía como se sentían los demás por sus ojos color verde.

-¿Recuerdas lo que paso hace rato, con Logan?- pregunto Leire al rubio.

Kendall de pronto recordó todo, no es que lo haya olvidado sino que hasta que Leire se lo pregunto, fue consiente de todo lo que había ocurrido hace… ¿Unos minutos? ¿Unas horas? ¿Unos días?

-Si, recuerdo todo.- contesto Kendall, secamente y con tristeza.- ¿El esta bien?- pregunto el rubio con preocupación.

-Si, ahora esta en el hospital.- contesto Leire.

-¿Y se pondrá bien?- pregunto rápidamente Kendall, muy preocupado por su amado Logie.

-Claro que si, vivirá muchos años más.- contesto la hermosa mujer sin dejar de sonreír.

-Eso es un alivio, viviremos juntos por mucho tiempo.- dijo Kendall y fue entonces que Leire dejo de sonreír y lo miro con seriedad.

-No Kendall, ya no estarán más juntos en esa vida.- dijo Leire.

-¿Pero que dices? ¡El esta bien! ¡Pronto se repondrá e iré por el para poder estar juntos!- contesto Kendall.

-Claro que Logan esta bien y lo estará por muchos años más, pero… ¿Te has preguntado acerca de lo que te paso a ti?- dijo Leire con una voz algo profunda.

-¿Estoy muerto?- pregunto Kendall con miedo.

-Si Kendall, has muerto en ese accidente. Pero moriste de la mejor manera posible, salvando a la persona que amabas, eso te llevara directamente al cielo.- dijo Leire con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Pero… ¿Qué pasara con Logan?- pregunto Kendall muy preocupado.

-No te preocupes, el volverá a ser feliz algún día.- dijo Leire.

-¿Algún día? ¿O sea que no es asegurado?- pregunto algo indignado Kendall.

-Si, el volverá a ser feliz… En su destino esta predestinado otro hombre, su nombre el Leonard. Tiene la misma edad que ustedes actualmente… pero se encontrara con Logan dentro de 10 años.- dijo Leire.

-¿10 años? Eso es mucho tiempo, Logan será infeliz por mucho tiempo.- dijo Kendall sintiéndose culpable de todo.

-No te preocupes, él es muy fuerte sobrevivirá a todo lo que se le interponga… pero vivirá muy triste por tu muerte esos 10 largos años, pero no te preocupes, no hará lo que ibas a hacer tu si Logan moría.- contesto Leire haciendo que Kendall se sorprendiera y mucho.

-¿Cómo sabes que me iba a suicidar?- dijo el rubio de una manera curiosa y algo temerosa.

-¡Por Dios Kendall! Soy tu ángel guardián, yo te envié esa visión para que actuaras de una manera diferente… la verdad pensé que cancelarias la fiesta así ambos seguirían vivos… pero de todas maneras lo que lograste hacer por Logan fue mucho, le creaste un futuro nuevo, que le hará ser feliz con Leonard.- pronuncio Leire.

-¿Cómo es Leonard?- pregunto Kendall algo triste.

-Es alto, rubio, tiene madera de líder, es algo sobreprotector, es muy celoso, muy alegre, y tiene los ojos de color…- empezó Leire.

-Verde, es mi clon.- dijo Kendall con algo de enojo.

-No, él tiene los ojos color azul… y tiene un carácter un poco más domado que el tuyo.-dijo Leire riéndose.

-No eres graciosa.- dijo Kendall algo indignando cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Oh vamos Kendall! Tú mismo decidiste dar tú vida para que Logan siguiera viviendo, ya eso hora de que nos vayamos.- dijo Leire poniéndose de pie.

-¿Pero cuanto tiempo tendré que esperar por Logie?- pregunto Kendall haciendo un pequeño puchero que le causo gracia a Leire.

-Serán varios años, tan solo serán 10 para que el restablezca su vida, pero vivirá mucho más tiempo con Leonard… aunque creo que el amor de su vida eres tu.- dijo Leire finalmente, haciendo una pequeña pausa al mencionar al futuro amor de Logie.

-Solo quiero una última cosa.- exigió Kendall.

-¿De que se trata?- dijo Leire, no se esperaba que Kendall pidiera algo.

-Me quiero despedir de Logan, quiero estar con el solamente una vez más.-pidió Kendall con una sonrisa para convencer a Leire.

-De acuerdo, pero ten en cuenta que Logan ha estado dormido por dos días y él no sabe que has muerto, solo su cerebro sabe que han pasado algunos días de su accidente.- dijo Leire.

-Este bien, quiero decírselo yo.- dijo finalmente Leire.

-Pero aunque se lo digas, no lo recordara. O mejor dicho, el no aceptara que eso es verdad, ya que entraras en sus sueños para poder despedirte de él.- anuncio Leire.

-No te preocupes, aunque sea un sueño, creo que Logan estará un poco satisfecho por eso.- dijo Kendall.

-Entonces vamos al hospital, a ver a Logan.- dijo Leire.

* * *

Leire y Kendall aparecieron rápidamente en la habitación de un hospital donde se encontraba el pequeño Logie, nadie los podía ver o escuchar, pero ellos si lo podían hacer.

Kendall quedo devastado por la imagen de Logan, ahí recostado en una cama de hospital, se le veía tan lastimado y se veía de una manera muy triste.

Se dio cuenta de que James y Carlos estaban desde la puerta de la habitación, más viene estaban en el pasillo mirando a su amigo, a un doctor y una enfermera que verificaban sus signos vitales.

-¿Crees que se despierte pronto? Me tiene muy preocupado, ya lleva mucho tiempo así- dijo Carlos muy triste-

-Tengo fe en que se despertara pronto. Él es muy fuerte y no creo que se deje vencer tan fácilmente.- contesto James, al parecer intentando convencer al moreno, pero también a si mismo.

-Tienes razón, pero no quiero ver su expresión cuando le contemos de la muerte de Kendall, se quedara devastado- pronuncio Carlos que no pudo contener las lagrimas.

-Tranquilo Carlitos, yo también me encuentro muy mal, no puedo creer que no lo volveremos a ver. Que no estará de nuevo con nosotros a nuestro lado, ni que pasara aventuras locas con nosotros. Pero nos tenemos que mantener fuertes para cuando despierte nuestro amigo y le podamos dar nuestro hombro, para que se pueda recuperar- dijo James dejando salir también algunas lagrimas, dándole un abrazo a su novio moreno que intentaba disminuir sus sollozos con pocos resultados.

-Tienes razón, ¿Crees que Camille este bien?- dijo Carlos ahora reincorporándose tranquilamente.

-La verdad que no lo se. El hecho de que les provocara el choque a Logan y Kendall solo por venganza aún no me lo puedo creer… ¡Puso en riesgo su propia vida!- dijo James.

-¿Camille provoco nuestro choque?- pregunto Kendall muy sorprendido dirigiéndose a Leire.

-Si, lo hizo todo para vengarse de Logan. La idea principal era causarle solamente algo de daño, pero al verlos juntos y besándose… quiso matarlo, pero tu se lo impediste.- dijo Leire con una voz algo lúgubre-

-¿Ella estará bien? ¿También murió? ¿Esta en el hospital?-pregunto Kendall, que en realidad no quería que Camille estuviera con daño, a pesar de lo que hizo, en realidad no le deseaba nada malo.

-Seguirá viviendo, pero tendrá que enfrentarse a muchas penas en su vida. Sera de alguna forma castigada por su mala acción… tu lo conoces como "Karma"- dijo Leire.- Sera mejor que te empieces a despedir, Carlos y James no te escuchan, pero te puedes despedir de ellos, sentirán de alguna forma tu presencia.- finalizo Leire.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Kendall.

Empezó a caminar para la puerta, donde se encontraban Carlos y James, mirando a Logan con mucha inseguridad. Estaban abrazados y se les veía muy triste.

-Chicos, los extrañare un montón.- dijo Kendall abrazando a James y Carlos, que se tensaron un poco al sentir la energía que aun producía Kendall.

-¿Sentiste eso?- dijo James algo nervioso.

-Claro que si… tal vez era Kendall.- dijo Carlos, que como siempre se guiaba por lo paranormal… pero esta vez no se equivocaba.

-Si eres tu Kendall… te vamos a extrañar.- dijo James.

-Cuídate mucho, adonde quiera que vallas y no olvides despedirte de Logan.- dijo Carlos guardando silencio.

-Ustedes también cuídense y por favor háganse cargo de Logie, le será muy difícil superar todo esto. Los quiero.- dijo Kendall, abrazando primero a James y luego a Carlos.

-Adiós Kenny.- dijo Carlos para luego abrazarse un poco más de James.

-Ojala vallas al cielo, pequeño diablillo.- dijo James para luego reírse junto con Carlos y aunque ninguno de los dos podían oír al rubio, él también se estaba riendo, era la despedida más hermosa que había tenido, pero a diferencia de todas, en esta no volvería a ver a sus amigos por mucho tiempo, pero no se sentía mal por ello.

-Adiós, chicos.- dijo Kendall para luego darse la vuelta y mirara de nuevo a su ángel guardián.

-Es hora de que despidas de Logan, puedes tardarte lo que quieras, recuerda que el tiempo ya no es problema para ti.- dijo Leire mirando a Kendall, con unos ojos sobreprotectores y llenos de cariño, para la persona que tenia que cuidar hasta el día de su muerte, para luego guiarlo a su nuevo destino.

-Esta bien Leire pero… ¿Cómo entro en los pensamientos de Logan?- pregunto Kendall algo inseguro.

-Tu solamente acércate a Logan y yo hare todo lo demás.- respondió la hermosa ángel.

-Está bien.- contesto Kendall acercándose a su amado novio, que ahora se encontraba inconsciente.

Kendall sin pensarlo mucho tomo la mano de Logie. Leire hizo unos pequeños movimientos con las manos y Kendall fue transportado de inmediato a los pensamientos de Logan.

* * *

-¿Logie?- pregunto Kendall mientras veía la mente de su amado.

Estaba en un tipo de colonia, una colonia de hace muchos siglos. La acera era de ladrillos al igual que la mayoría de las paredes.

En el lugar existían muchas farolas que estaban encendidas, pues ya era de noche y también las estrellas junto con la luna alumbraban el lugar.

Kendall estaba rodeado por cientos de casas pequeñas que se veían algo acogedoras y cálidas, además de las casas, el lugar tenia muchas tiendas que vendían diferentes cosas simples.

El lugar estaba algo combinado con dos épocas totalmente diferente, pues el lugar parecía muy antiguo pero el hecho de tener farolas con electricidad y múltiples objetos que solo podían existir en el siglo XXI… lo ponían todo dudoso.

-¿Logie?- repitió Kendall, mientras se detenía en una de las esquinas, bajo la luz de una farola.

-¿Kenny?- pregunto Logan que estaba en la esquina contraria del rubio.

-Logan, al fin te encuentro.- dijo Kendall muy alegre comenzando a caminar para su amado pálido.

-Yo digo lo mismo.-dijo Logan con una gran sonrisa y comenzó a correr para su amado rubio

-Te extrañe ¿Lo sabes?- dijo Kendall cuando tenia a Logan envuelto en sus brazos, formando un hermoso y cálido abrazo.

-Yo también lo hice… ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- pregunto Logan que estaba desconcertado.

-¿Sobre que?- pregunto Kendall, no quería confundir más al pobre Logie.

-¿Cuándo salimos del hospital? ¿O nunca nos llevaron? ¿Qué es este lugar?- dijo Logan con curiosidad y entusiasmo.

-Bueno, tú sigues en el hospital. Hace dos días que estas en el y este lugar… forma parte de tu mente así es que no se donde nos encontramos a ciencia cierta.- contesto Kendall causándole más cuestionamientos al pequeño Logan.

-Si yo sigo en el hospital… ¿Cómo estas aquí? ¿Esto es otra broma verdad? ¡JAMES! ¡CARLOS! Salgan con las cámaras.- dijo Logan haciendo que Kendall se arrepintiera por segunda vez el haber hecho tantas bromas en su vida.

-No Logie, nada de bromas.- dijo Kendall con un tono serio y profundo para que Logan entendiera que no tenia trampa alguna detrás de él.- James y Carlos ahora están esperando que despiertes en una sala de hospital. Tú estas aun inconsciente por el accidente. Ese choque automovilístico fue causado por Camille…- seguía Kendall, pero Logan lo interrumpió de golpe.

-Creo que eso es lo que menos importa ahora… ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? ¿Estas con… vida?- pregunto Logan con temor mientras veía a su novio directamente a los ojos, con mucha preocupación.

-Logie… yo estoy muerto, solo venia a decirte que te quiero y que espero que no me vaya tan mal en el cielo o en peor caso en mi destierro en el infierno.-dijo Kendall dejando escapar algunas lágrimas al igual que Logan… pero el pequeño lloraba desconsolado.

-Dime que no es cierto, por favor dime que no es cierto.- pronunciaba Logan con algo de desesperación

-Lo siento Logie, pero es la verdad, mi ángel guardián me permitió verte por última vez, por eso es muy importante para mi que estemos ahora juntos.- dijo Kendall, depositando un beso en los labios de Logan.

Logan se separo de Kendall de golpe, y empezó a caminar de una lado a otro con una mano en la frente. -De acuerdo… esto solamente es un sueño. Tu no estas muerto, yo no estoy en el hospital y pronto despertare en mi habitación para luego despertar e ir a ensayar a Rocque Records. Luego de eso regresaremos a casa agotados y tu me abrazaras para que me tranquilice y yo simplemente sabré que todo estará bien.- decía Logan incrédulo por todo

-Logie… es en serio.- dijo Kendall con dolor en su voz, le dolía tanto que Logan reaccionara de esa manera.

-Pero… esto no es justo. Comenzamos a vivir nuestra vida amorosa.- protesto el pálido haciendo un puchero y asimilando por fin que todo estaba pasando en realidad.

-Tienes razón, pero la vida no es justa, pero yo sé que volverás a ser feliz.- dijo Kendall sin mucho entusiasmo al pensar en Leonard.

-¿Volveré a ser feliz? Sin ti en mi vida, no lo creo.- dijo Logan muy seguro de si mismo.

-Yo sé que alguien más llegara a tu vida, por eso me voy en paz, al saber que podrás ser feliz con alguien que no soy yo, pero solo espero que él no te haga daño, sino veré la forma de meterme a sus sueños y lo torturare.- dijo Kendall haciendo que Logan sonriera de nuevo.

-¿Cómo sabes que me enamorare de nuevo?- pregunto Logan algo confundido.

-Me lo conto Leire… es mi ángel guardián.- explico Kendall.

-Eso suena bien… pero te extrañare mucho en mi vida.- dijo Logan dejando salir unas cuantas lagrimas más, pero esta vez de una forma más moderada.

-No te preocupes, yo estaré aquí en tu corazón… eso no fue nada original.- dijo Kendall, para luego sentirse en una de esas películas románticas donde hay una separación.

-Tienes razón, no fue original, pero yo sé que estarás en mi corazón.- afirmo Logan.

-Pero yo también estaré en tu vida, puedo ser la luz que ilumina tu cara, una mirada que te deje deslumbrado, la brisa que golpeara tu ventana cuando llegue el otoño, la lluvia que mojara tu cuerpo cuando salgas sin paraguas, puedo ser alguna estrella que te esté mirando desde el cielo, estaré siempre presente en tu vida yo encontrare la forma de estarlo.- dijo Kendall satisfecho por haber sido algo original por fin

-Wow, eso si que fue original, ¿Sabes algo? Creo que duro muy poco nuestro amor… bueno nuestra relación y será un eterno intento de olvido en mi vida… aunque se que todos los intentos para olvidarme de ti serán algo sin sentido, pero lo intentare.- dijo Logan con algo de tristeza al hablar de olvidar a Kendall.

-¿Sabes algo? No puedo creer que nuestra relación duro un escaso día, me hubiera gustado tener citas, ir al cine juntos, tener una cena romántica… tener nuestra primera vez juntos. Algún día me sentiría orgulloso para decir que nos casaremos, que te pedí matrimonio, vivir nuestros sueños de viajar por el mundo, tal vez adoptar algunos hijos, terminar los dos juntos en un asilo esperando lo inevitable , para que las personas cuando escucharan nuestros nombres pensara "Vivieron toda su vida juntos" porque hasta ahora lo hemos hecho.

Pero sé que ahora esto ya no es posible, por eso te digo y te pido que intentes ser feliz, que no te interpongas por siempre mi recuerdo, que comprendas que todo esto así es, en un momento dado te das cuenta que cada segundo de tu vida pasa, en el que cada segundo que pasa envejeces, que cada segundo es un segundo menos de tu vida, que un segundo te puede acercar a tu muerte...*- termino Kendall algo emotivo por toda la situación.

-Eres un loco emotivo, yo también pensaba en esos momentos que no viviré contigo, te amo.- dijo Logan dándole un beso a Kendall algo apasionado.

-Es hora de que me valla, sonríe siempre Logie, te ves muy guapo con esos hoyuelos tuyos. Ahora te toca a ti seguir el viaje de la vida, tendrás que seguir el camino que tal vez no era para los dos, pero eso no quiere decir que no estaré en el, que no seré el sabor de un beso en el mar, un golpe de suerte, un presentimiento en tu cabeza… llegare a ser inmortal porque aunque Leire me lo niegue, yo sé que soy tu destino.- dijo Kendall dejando impactado a Logan.

-Eso lo se, yo haré que te vuelvas inmortal en mi vida… mantendré la ventana abierta, tal vez así se escapara el tiempo sin verte.- dijo Logan con una sonrisa.

Kendall le dedico otro beso a su novio y este le tomo la mano.

-Esto es una hasta luego Logie, creo que nuestro cuento de hadas acabo mal y no volverá a empezar.- dijo Kendall, se había puesto algo poético.

-Yo lo se Kenny, espero que el cielo sea un buen lugar para que me esperes.- dijo Logan de todo corazón.

-Ah… tal vez valla al infierno.- dijo Kendall sin preocupación, con algo de cinismo haciendo que Logan y el mismo rieran.

-Te amo y siempre lo hare.- dijo Logan depositando un beso en los labios Kendall.

-Yo también siempre lo hare. ¿Sabes? Este fue mi último deseo, despedirme de ti, porque sé que serás feliz. Es hora de que sueltes mi mano Logie, es hora de irme.- dijo Kendall separando su mano de la de Logan, para luego posar ambas manos en el rostro del pálido y depositar un ultimo beso.

-Adiós.- dijo Kendall para luego desaparecer de los pensamientos de Logan, no sin olvidar la expresión de dolor que tenia el pálido al escuchar esa ultima palabra.

* * *

Logan se despertó lentamente, mientras veía como el doctor hablaba con dos de sus mejores amigos, había tenido un sueño algo extraño, por el cielo como había dicho el rubio, paso una estrella fugaz cuando Logan pensó que todo aquello fue un sueño.

El pálido miro como el doctor se dirigió a un nuevo lugar y ahora James y Carlos entraban lentamente a la habitación del hospital que se encontraba con la luz apagada, pero la luz del sol que se estaba apagando poco a poco era suficiente para iluminar el lugar.

-Hola amigo- dijo Carlos tímidamente para luego sentarse en el extremo de la cama, justo al lado de los pies del accidentado. James hizo lo mismo, pero se puso en el extremo contrario.

-Hola Carlitos… ¿Dónde esta?- dijo rápidamente el hospitalizado con nerviosismo en sus palabras.

-Tranquilo, te lo contaremos todo- dijo James acercándose a su amigo, para luego posar su mano en el hombro del mismo.

-¿Segura que el estará bien?- pregunto nuevamente inseguro Kendall.

-Claro que si, pero tendrá que sufrir un poco para llegar a su nueva estabilidad, no te preocupes, es hora de irnos.- dijo Leire.

-Te amo, Logie.- dijo Kendall para luego tomar la mano de Leire, esperando que Logan no sufriera de nuevo, pero llevándose la sensación de que tal vez, solo tal vez tendría que regresar un día a ayudar al pequeño Logie a superar todo eso que había ocurrido.

Ambos desapareciendo de la habitación y de la tierra misma, para dirigirse al cielo, donde Kendall esperaría el tiempo necesario para poder ver a Logan y pasar la eternidad junto a él.

* * *

_***Pequeñas aclaraciones***_

*Leire Martínez Ochoa: Actual vocalista de "La oreja de Van Gogh" es uno de mis grupos favoritos y a mi parecer ella es muy guapa.

*GustavoRusherBoy13 ¿Te acuerdas de esto?

* * *

Bueno ¿Qué tal estuvo? Espero que no haya estado tan mal… dejen su review con su opinión.

Con este fic finalizo la historia "El tiempo a solas" les agradezco de nuevo a todos por haber leído ese y este fic

Sin más que decirles se despide muy agradecido…

_**RusherloveKogan**_


End file.
